Of Rainbows and Thunderstorms
by george's firework
Summary: She'd met a boy, huh? A wonderful, polite, handsome fairy prince? Well, Dominique wasn't going to stand for that.


"Hey, Dom?" Dominique angled her head awkwardly so she could look over her shoulder without moving from her comfortable position. It was her youngest cousin and Lily was looking pretty upset about something. Dominique sat up when she saw that Lily was holding her old teddy bear – something she'd abandoned long ago because she was a 'big girl' who had no need for such petty comforts.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked, trying to be kind and helpful for once, instead of her usual plucky I-don't-care attitude to everyone and everything. Except for Scorpius, of course. He barely ever saw that side of her anymore.

Lily sat down beside her favourite cousin and clutched her bear tightly to her chest, staring out at the horizon with a thoughtful expression.

"Is it possible to find rainbows in the midst of a storm?" She asked quietly and Dominique stared at her, wondering if her little cousin had finally gone as mad as the rest of their family. Sure, she herself spouted her fair share of complete and utter crap sometimes but the other Weasleys and Potters were completely barking – that she was certain of. Until now she'd thought Lily was cool – and somewhat sane – for a little kid.

"Like, rainbows are so amazing and shiny and colourful and beautiful that they just make you stop and go 'wow'. Can you get something like that in the middle of a thunderstorm?" Dominique blinked, now wondering if her cousin had been at her uncle's joke shop and inhaled too many fumes. Or maybe had a taste of his 'funny juice'.

"Lils, what in the name of Zonko are you on?" Lily gazed at her cousin, not realising what she was talking about. "I mean, seriously, what's got you talking about rainbows and crap? Have you been spending too long with your Aunt Luna?" Dominique knew that Luna wasn't really her Aunt, but it seemed more personal than Mrs Scamander, and none of them were quite ready to just call her by her first name.

"Oh, Dom," Lily gushed, her eyes going all big like they did whenever she was really happy about something. "I met this boy yesterday! I was just wandering about the village and I bumped right into him and I fell over and he was being really apologetic and helped me up and then took me over to a bench and saw that I had a massive bruise on my knee and then his face went all serious and he said he'd get in trouble if anyone found out he'd caused me pain and so he took me back to his house and introduced me to his Mum. And guess what? His family are magical, like us! His Mum was really nice and she fixed my knee so it was better than before. Then the boy walked me home and he was so lovely and polite and he didn't stop apologising until I told him to shut up and then, it gets even better, we got home and he kissed my cheek and then went bright red and ran off!" Lily finished her story and sat there, panting and trying to get her breath back after the speed of her story telling.

"Well, that's great, Lils. But I don't understand two things. One: what does that have to do with rainbows and storms? And two: why are you carrying your old bear if this is a happy story?" Lily flopped onto her back on Dominique's blanket and stared up at the clear blue sky, sighing.

"Well, you know how everyone in the family recently has been fighting over everything and anything?" She questioned her cousin and Dominique fell backwards to lie beside her.

"Yeah, why? I'm so confused."

"Well, all the fighting scares me and you know thunderstorms scare me so I figured I'd liken their argument to storms. That's also why I'm carrying Artie around – because he makes me feel better. The rainbow is the boy I met yesterday because he seems so amazing compared to everything that's happening at home." Dominique felt Lily shrug on the blanket and she rolled and lifted up to support herself on her elbow so she could look at the small redhead beside her.

"Who exactly is this mystery boy, hmm?" She questioned. She could only think of two wizarding families which lived anywhere near to them; the Malfoys and the Longbottoms. The Malfoys had a son, of course – her Scorpius. But the Longbottoms only had one child, their daughter called Alice. That could only mean…

"Lily, what did this boy look like?" Dominique asked, sitting up suddenly and cutting Lily off from the sentence she had just been about to start.

"Well, he was about the same height as James, he was really pale and he had big grey eyes and a pointy chin. He seemed pretty regal and his clothes looked really expensive – and their house was massive!" It couldn't be…

"Lily, what was his hair like?" The most important of questions.

"Oh, it was really unusual. I've never seen a boy with such pale blonde hair – it was paler even than Lysander's." Dominique threw herself up from the blanket, startling Lily with the movement.

"I'll be right back… Bathroom…" She muttered as an excuse. "Why don't you just stare out over the horizon and dream of your prince?" She couldn't help the sneer that spread across her face as she flew into the house and up the stairs to her room, thankful to see that the fire was - inexplicably due to the heat outside - roaring gaily. She grabbed some Floo powder from the small box beside her bed and stepped into the fire.

"Malfoy Manor, Scorpius's room," she cried, throwing the powder down and disappearing amongst the glowing emerald flames.


End file.
